Typical prior art constructions using a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels comprise a frame construction using a plurality of beams connecting a front axle assembly to a rear axle assembly. These beams, typically of steel, are relatively heavy; they add considerable weight to the velocipede; and they make it difficult for a small child to operate up hills or to carry in an effort to store the vehicle or during use.
Further, these vehicles also employ exposed moving parts which might tend to injure a small child during operation. The present inventor recognizes a need for a light weight, four wheel velocipede which can be easily used by a small child and also a need for a safe construction for very small children in which exposed moving parts are minimized.